Jake Moon
Jake Moon made his first appearance on 30 December 2004. He is portrayed by Joel Beckett. Storylines Jake makes his first appearance on 30 December 2004 with his brother, Danny, as the second cousins of Alfie and Spencer. He is a witness to the murder of his boss, Andy Hunter, by Johnny Allen. Jake is employed by Johnny for several months after this, along with Danny. Both of them are fired in June 2005 because a reformed Johnny decides they are a part of his former life as a gangland boss. Jake has a brief fling with Chrissie Watts, but in July 2005, Jake and Danny plan to leave Walford after Danny sets fire to Johnny Allen's house. Whilst Jake is saying goodbye to Chrissie, Johnny forces Danny into his car. He gives Jake a chance to leave, but Jake gets into the car to stay with his brother. Johnny drives them to a forest and locks Jake in the car as he prepares to shoot Danny, however Jake kicks the car window out and escapes into the woods to find them. He tries to persuade Johnny not to kill Danny. The episode ends with Johnny raising the gun at both of them, however, their fate is not revealed until a few months later when Jake turns up, where it turns out that Johnny let them go: under the agreement that they were not seen again. Jake and Chrissie reconcile. He also tells Johnny that he will not be starting trouble, and is there for personal reasons, and his ex-boss allowed him to stay. Meanwhile, Chrissie confesses to Jake that she murdered her husband, Den (Leslie Grantham), whose body had been uncovered from the cellar of The Queen Victoria pub several weeks before. Jake and Chrissie decide to make an escape after it becomes apparent that most people doubt Chrissie's innocence. But they are both unaware that the confession was caught on CCTV at Johnny Allen's club, Scarlet. Chrissie is arrested as she and Jake are at the airport ready to flee abroad. Chrissie is remanded in prison pending her trial, but Jake promises never to ditch Chrissie, and he proposes marriage to her. Chrissie tells Jake that she doesn't want Jake to put his life on hold for all the years that she will be in prison. She tells him she is going to plead guilty to the murder and let Jake go. She makes him promise that he will never visit her again. Sometime later, Jake discovers Danny has been living in Johnny's mansion in Essex, and tracks him down. He tries to persuade Danny to return with him to Walford but Danny says Johnny's home is also his home now. Jake realises Danny has become mentally unstable since his time away from Walford and that Johnny is just using him to do his dirty work. Danny then reveals that he owes Johnny a favour, and in order to gain his approval, he has to do something. Danny then shows Jake a mobile phone recording of Dennis Rickman being killed on New Year's Eve 2005. Jake is shocked when he realises Danny had killed Dennis on Johnny's orders. He tries to stop Danny from doing any more, and Danny knocks him unconscious. Phil and Grant Mitchell find Johnny and want him to confess to Dennis's murder. Johnny orders Danny to kill the Mitchells, but just as he is about to shoot Grant with a shotgun, Jake appears with the pistol and shoots his brother who dies instantly. Jake had only meant to wound his brother, not kill him. Jake buries Danny in the woods where he died, with only the spade to mark his grave. After Johnny is arrested for Dennis Rickman's murder, Jake then takes Johnny's daughter Ruby Allen back with him to Walford and looks after her. Jake and Carly Wicks have a brief relationship in August 2006, however Jake ends it after a week. Jake then becomes concerned for Ruby after she starts a relationship with Sean Slater. Jake rightly guesses that Sean is using Ruby, and is only interested in her money. He and Sean become bitter enemies, but Sean convinces Ruby that he loves her and that Jake is trying to cause trouble between them. Ruby even tells Sean that it was Jake who had murdered Danny - giving Sean a hold over Jake. In October 2006 Jake turns to Johnny (who has been paying Jake to look after Ruby since he has been in prison) and tells him what Sean is doing. When Sean visits Johnny in prison, he ignores his threats and tells Johnny there is nothing Johnny or Jake can do to stop him. Johnny attempts to phone Jake to order him to kill Sean, but he has a heart attack before he can dial, and only manages to whisper "Jake...kill him for me". Johnny's cellmate mistakenly claims that Johnny wants Jake dead. Johnny dies soon after in hospital, and Jake decides to leave Walford, but as he walks out of Albert Square, he is confronted by a stranger who asks if he is Jake Moon. Jake is not seen since, and it is not known if he was murdered or is still alive. Kill Count Danny Moon-March 2006: Shoots him in the back as he is about to kill Grant Mitchell Total: 1 See also * Jake Moon - List of appearances Gallery 109. Jake Moon.png|Jake Moon - Name Card Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Moon Family Category:Psychopathic Characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:2004 Arrivals Category:2006 Departures